


punch-drunk-love(?)

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, Drunk Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, You Decide, pre canon? au? works for both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: one of many times that ernesto miscalculated...and didn't regret the results





	punch-drunk-love(?)




End file.
